The A Team
by YoursTrulyxxBlondiexx
Summary: Calliope Torres is a world-class orthopedic surgeon. She should feel complete in her life. But every day when she drives by the corner of Thompson and Ford, her heart breaks from seeing the blonde haired blue eyed beauty who sells her love to different people each night. Extremely AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; For some reason, I had this idea of a one-shot, perhaps a story-to-be type thing… It was just some weird thought I had while listening to a song I've recently come to love- Ed Sheeran's "The A Team". I think I found myself loving this song because one of my best friends literally sat me down in a chair and refused to let me move until I listened to it. Anyways, I think I'll let this be a one-shot for now until I'm out of my writing funk and can maybe form a coherent chapter for my other story as well as this. **

* * *

_White lips, pale face_

_Breathing in snow flakes _

_Burnt lungs, sour taste _

_Light's gone, day's end_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men_

* * *

_Callie POV_

Callie Torres drove past the same section of town she always did. She drove by the intersection of Thompson Street and Ford Lane. As she passed the corner, she saw her again.

She saw the girl who had beautiful blonde hair, a pale face and a somber expression. She saw the girl whose azure eyes were worn and tired. Every day, she wished she could do something to help.

Callie sighed as she continued driving, giving the beautiful girl a long glance in the mirror of her car. She allowed a tight breath to escape her lips as she forced herself to remember that there was a good chance the girl wouldn't even want her help.

When she arrived at home, the Latina poured herself a small glass of wine. She sipped at it delicately as she thought of how her day had gone.

Little Grey had helped her complete a complex surgery on a thirty-two year old woman. Her leg had been caught in her husband's lawn mower somehow- Callie hadn't questioned how or why, though she probably should have- and Callie and the youngest Grey had managed to salvage her leg.

It had been a thirteen hour procedure, and Callie was beat from it. She cursed herself silently for choosing ortho as her specialty. She would have had less intense procedures to do as a general surgeon.

_Then again,_ she thought, _I'd also have a whole hell of a lot less money had I chosen general surgery too… I'm suddenly glad I'm an ortho god. _ The brunette smiled to herself.

Of all the things in her life that she had, the one thing she did not possess that she wanted the most was a family. Her failed past relationships left her too afraid to try these days.

Whenever she saw herself in the future, she saw herself with a loving spouse, two children, and a nice house. But life had a funny way of shitting on those dreams.

Callie had been married once, for a few months. But that marriage had been a failure for her husband cheated on her with one of his fellow residents. It took a lot to get the orthopedic surgeon to trust again, but eventually she found herself with Erica Hahn.

Strike two when it came to her bad decisions on dating. Erica Hahn had called her a "bad lesbian" because she had been confused momentarily in her life. Sure, Callie hated the fact she cheated on Erica with her best friend Mark, but to call the Latina a bad lesbian because of it? Damn bitch had some guts.

After the George and Erica debacle, she had tried dating women from local bars. She never found anyone who was quite as serious as she was. So, she gave up.

But every time she drove past that corner on Thompson Street and Ford Lane, her heart soared with regret when she saw the fragile blonde.

* * *

_Arizona POV_

The battered blonde watched as she saw the same Thunderbird drive past her corner for what felt like the billionth time. She felt the beautiful woman behind the wheel look at her through her mirror with a look of guilt.

Arizona wasn't sure why the woman felt guilty- it wasn't like it was her fault Arizona was in this position. It was her own.

She spent her nights pleasing women. She got many offers from men for a "good time", but she always declined. Even though she was a prostitute she swore to herself she wouldn't fall down to the level of sleeping with a man.

At one point in her life, she had been successful. She had completed medical school and was on her way to becoming a pediatric surgeon. But somehow, everything had fallen apart. She was suddenly struggling to pay rent, barely able to afford the pulsing high rates for her apartment.

_I wish I didn't do this to myself._ She thought for the tenth time in the past hour. But it was too late to be thinking that.

A black Nissan Sentra pulled up beside her corner. A redheaded woman was sitting in the driver's seat. Arizona leaned her head into the window, making sure her cleavage was popping out just enough for the woman to get a taste of what she might be receiving tonight.

"How much?" The piercing voice of the woman asked.

"One hundred fifty for an hour. Three hundred for two." Arizona sent her a sultry wink.

"Get in." Arizona complied, opening the door of the car and sitting in the passenger seat. "Here's one fifty." The redhead shoved the money at her, and Arizona tucked it into her purse hastily.

The two entered a motel not even a mile away and were checked into a room within minutes. As they went into the room, Arizona drawled, "What's your name, darlin'?"

"Sarah." The redhead didn't ask Arizona's name, not caring to know. Arizona dropped her purse on the dinky little table that was in the motel room.

"So, Sarah, how's this going to work? Do I need to tie you up? Do you like it rough? Or do you want to go sweet and slow?"

Sarah grunted in response, clearly getting a bit heated from the way the blonde was speaking. "Sweet and slow."

Arizona began stripping off her clothing, shedding the unnecessary articles. When she was just in her red bra and lacy panties, she sauntered over to Sarah, whom was sitting on the bed.

She pushed the woman down carefully, and began massaging her breasts through her clothing. She let out a soft moan.

Sarah guided Arizona to take off her shirt as well as her jeans. The blonde grinned. This woman wanted to get the show on the road, clearly. Arizona pressed her pale lips onto Sarah's plump full ones.

Her hands wandered all over Sarah's body, giving careful ministrations of circular patterns being drawn lazily everywhere. Arizona soon stripped the redhead of her clothing, and the redhead did the same to her.

Stark naked body against stark naked body and it was a tough battle for dominance. Arizona swept her tongue over one of Sarah's hardened nipples, nipping on it ever so lightly. Her fingers roamed further down, finding the woman's clit easily.

Carefully, the blonde stroked Sarah's clit, causing the redhead to shudder beneath her ever so slightly. Arizona entered two fingers into her wet folds, pressing against her soft walls.

It took thirty seconds of Arizona massaging her insides for her to shatter completely. She whimpered and whined, her orgasm tearing through her body with great power.

In that instant, Arizona knew why she had only paid fifty dollars for thirty minutes. Sarah knew it wouldn't take long. Saving the laughter for later, Arizona smiled at the redhead. She knew the favor would not be returned, but she reached her head up and gave the woman a rough kiss on the lips.

"Hope you enjoyed it."

Moments later as the redhead was dazedly trying to recover from Arizona's work, Arizona slipped on her clothes and grasped her purse and was out of the motel door.

* * *

_Callie POV_

A week had passed since her amazing surgery with Little Grey. Every single day she drove past the same corner, a sorrowful look on her face.

Soon, a week turned into a month.

And a month turned into two months.

And soon, Callie felt so much more guilty than she ever had. The beautiful blonde who stood on the street had turned more and more into a wreck as the weeks went on. At first, the Latina just thought she was a hooker. But after a while she realized she was also addicted to some form of a drug. And it killed her inside.

She watched her averagely pale skin turn to a ghostly white color in just a matter of months. The beauty never disappeared, though. Even though it didn't always seem like it was there, it was. Each day she saw the blonde her heart broke a fraction more.

It wasn't until two weeks later that Callie Torres decided to do something about this mysterious blonde. When she finished her shift at Seattle Grace Mercy West, she drove past the corner in which the blonde inhabited.

Callie stopped at the closest store and got the ingredients for her chicken piccata and her favorite red wine. She packed them away carefully in the back of her Thunderbird. She circled back around and stopped at the corner of Thompson Street and Ford Lane.

When the blonde leaned into her car, Callie asked, "How much is it for a night and a whole day?"

The blonde's face made a perfect "o" shape. After a while of contemplating, she stated, "Five thousand."

"Hop in."

The blonde faltered for a moment, but opened the door carefully and sat down.

"You're kidding, right?" She whispered. She had never felt wanted before, but in this moment, she felt completely and absolutely wanted.

The Latina shook her head. "Buckle up, 'cause you're in for an amazing time."

The rest of the short ride to Callie's house was in silence. Arizona was too afraid to say anything. She was afraid that she would enjoy feeling this sense of being wanted too much and would end up tossed out on her ass as if she was nothing.

When they entered Callie's home, Callie got the groceries she had bought out of the back of her car and carried them inside. She motioned for Arizona to follow.

Once the blonde had come in, Callie told her to make herself at home.

"You can go shower if you'd like. It's down the hall and to the left. I have clothes if you'd like," she politely offered. Arizona stared at her as if she was a freak.

"C'mon, follow me," Callie continued on. She grasped Arizona's hand, ignoring the small electrical spark she felt within as they touched, and lead her to her bedroom. The Latina pulled out a pair of boxer shorts and one of her old college shirts. "Here, go shower. Please. I'm sure it'll make you feel better."

Arizona feebly nodded, and took Callie's advice. While the blonde was showering, Callie prepared dinner.

* * *

Around the same time Arizona exited the bathroom and found her way back to the kitchen, Callie was plating their food. She poured them each a glass of wine and served their chicken piccata.

"Eat up," she murmured, motioning towards the dinner.

Arizona, warily, took a few bites of the dish. She moaned at the taste. When she had finished, which she had very quickly, she stared at Callie in wonder.

"W-who are you?" She asked timidly.

"Calliope Torres… but you can call me Callie."

"Calliope," she whispered, "it's so beautiful. I'm Arizona…" The blonde didn't know why she was telling Calliope her name. She just knew that in that moment, she had no control over what she was saying or doing.

Callie knew she shouldn't. She knew she absolutely should not… but she did. When Arizona breathed out her name, she leaned in and pressed a delicate kiss to her lips, sucking ever so lightly on them. Her tongue darted into Arizona's mouth, seeking dominance. If there was one thing this kiss was, it was passionate.

The Latina pulled away, blushing in embarrassment. "I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

"Calliope, that's all I'm good for. Don't apologize."

Callie stared at the beautiful blonde, shame written on her face. "I am sorry, though…because you don't know how beautiful you are and how much you're truly worth."

The blonde said nothing, but rather, her face flexed in sadness and what Callie presumed was fear. Deep down she knew Calliope was lying to her. The beautiful caramel skinned woman would leave her as they all did once they were done with her.

What Arizona didn't understand on the surface or even deep down was why the brunette was doing this. She didn't comprehend why the Latina was going through all the trouble just to end up dumping her out on her ass later on.

Callie could tell the blonde was in deep thought, and just as she was going to say something, she heard and unceremonious beeping coming from her kitchen counter. Her pager was hissing at her. She sighed, and quickly ran to it, checking to see what it read.

_Ah fuck, 911. _"Arizona, I am so sorry… I have to go to work for a surgery- it's 911, I can't leave it alone. Whoever this is deserves the best, and well…" She trailed off, glancing sheepishly at the blonde.

"It's fine, if you'd like I'll leave. You can just drop me at my corner..."

"No!" Callie screamed, a bit too harshly and too quickly. "I mean no. I want you to stay… Sleep in my bed for the night if I'm not back by the time you're ready to sleep. Promise me you won't leave," she murmured.

"You haven't even paid me! Why should I stay?" Grumpily, Callie pulled out five thousand dollars cash.

"Here, Arizona, take the money. Just please stay." The brunette looked at her with such care and love that the blonde had to say yes.

"I'll stay…" She muttered in agreement. She slowly took the money, silently wondering why anyone- especially this beautiful Latina- would have five thousand dollars in cash with them.

"Thank you. I am so sorry that I have to go, but I promise I'll be back as soon as I'm done. Make yourself at home. Watch TV, eat anything you want, sleep. Hell, I honestly don't care what you do."

The blonde nodded, choosing to say nothing. Moments later, Callie was gone, and she felt emptiness rise within her.

* * *

When Callie returned hours later, she found Arizona laying on her couch, asleep. The brunette shook her head, grunting quietly to herself. She had told her to sleep in her bed!

Shaking her head again, the Latina put her stuff down and quickly went and changed, before coming back into the living room and lifting the blonde into her arms.

Arizona began to stir as Callie was carrying her. The brunette didn't pause her motions, only slowed them down slightly, until she felt the blonde fall completely limp in her arms as sleep overtook her again.

Callie laid Arizona on her bed and slipped in on the other side next to her. The Latina leaned over and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. She rolled over and closed her eyes.

Just as Callie was drifting into the depths of sleep, she heard a groggy and faint "thank you Calliope" and felt a pair of arms lock around her abdomen. That was all she remembered before everything went dark.

* * *

**A/N; Okay… So, I think for now I'm going to leave it at that. I have a song to write for one of my best friends, not to mention record it and the instrumentals, by Friday. Fun… Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this. I don't know if I'll ever continue this, because to me it's so perfect as it is… just give me your opinions, okay? **

**PS, to all of my Into The Fire fans, I think there's a chance I have gotten my muse back. Wish me luck as I enter the hells of writing y'all a chapter.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; I am absolutely overwhelmed from the response from this! I didn't expect this story to get so many reviews. The positive feedback literally made me just blush and smile. I am so shocked by this! Wow! Thank you to everyone who had something to say. You all are the reason I'm going to continue this.**

* * *

_Ripped gloves, raincoat_

_Tried to swim and stay afloat_

_Dry house, wet clothes_

_Loose change, bank notes_

_Weary-eyed, dry throat_

_Call girl, no phone_

* * *

When Arizona woke up, it wasn't because her alarm was screaming at her that it was time to be awake. It wasn't because she realized she had overslept and was late for work. She woke up because a gentle hand was shaking her whispering,

"Arizona, honey, please wake up." She stirred a bit before she recalled the events of the night before. She had been taken home by the beautiful Latina and treated like a person. Now, she assumed, Calliope was trying to get rid of her.

Once the blonde had adjusted to the feeling of being awake, she quickly stated, "I'll leave now if you'd like."

Callie shook her head. "I said a day and a night. That was a night. Besides, I have breakfast in bed for you!" The caramel skinned woman placed the tray she had set on the dresser next to the bed on Arizona's lap.

"I wasn't sure what you would like," she said, "so I made eggs, bacon, and French toast. Also, I gave you some apple juice. I hope you enjoy it." Arizona stared at her in bewilderment. First she made her a wonderful dinner, and now she was making her breakfast in bed too? Who the hell was this woman?

"Thank you," she finally responded, staring at the wonderful plate of food before her. Callie didn't respond, hoping that Arizona knew that she didn't need to thank her.

* * *

Once Arizona finished her breakfast, Callie took the plate and washed and dried it. She offered Arizona the shower, which, the blond declined. The brunette told her she would go take a very brief shower then and return and find something for them to do.

The brunette, clearly not thinking when she had done so, forgot clothes to change into. So when she entered the bedroom with only a towel on, Arizona was a bit star struck to say the least.

The towel was tucked into the valley of her breasts, and Arizona had never wished more in her life that a woman would beg her to make her come. If Callie asked, the blonde would most definitely do it with no problems. She shivered at the thought of making the brunette twitch beneath her.

Callie blushed when she entered her own bedroom, towel only.

"I-I'm so sorry! I w-wasn't thinking and I totally forgot clothes and I really don't know why because usually I'm never forgetful and remember everything and I feel so embarrassed right now because here I am basically naked and I'm sure you think now that all I wanted you for was sex and I swear to god that isn't true and-" she finally paused to breathe, quickly rushing to get a decent shirt and pants to wear.

Arizona grinned as the brunette hurried out of her own bedroom. The smile didn't last for long, for she began thinking of how much she wished she could touch the brunette.

When Callie entered the room, a blush still evident on her face, Arizona smiled lightly again.

"You're cute when you ramble." The blonde stated.

"I uh what?"

"You're cute when you ramble…You were rambling when you had your towel on. It was cute."

"Thanks." Arizona just nodded in response. Callie, eager to get Arizona out of bed, had her come into the living room where they could discuss their plans for the day.

* * *

However, things didn't quite go as planned.

"Do you really think it's necessary you get to know me when I barely know you?"

"Yes! I mean, for all I know, you could be a cop or a killer. I mean it's unlikely considering you've treated me so well…but still!"

"Arizona, I won't tell you anything unless you tell me something."

"Ugh, fine."

"What would you like to know, Arizona?"

"Who are you and what do you do for a living?"

"My name is Calliope Iphegenia Torres. I am an orthopedic surgeon, well, head of the department now actually, at Seattle Grace Mercy West. Well, I like to call it Seattle Grace Mercy Death but that's another story…"

"Oh…you're a surgeon?" Arizona's face fell slightly and she looked at the floor.

"Yeah… Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Her tone didn't change, but Callie could tell something was off. She ignored it, and told Arizona she could ask her another question if she wanted to. "Where are you from?"

"Originally I'm from Miami. I moved to Seattle for a few reasons, but the main one was to get away from my crazy family."

"I see."

"Yeah…" Callie trailed off, before looking at Arizona. "Why did you become a prostitute?"

Before Arizona could answer, a shrill beeping filtered the air. _Damn hospital! Why do people have to get themselves hurt all the time? God._ Callie sighed and picked up the device. It read "_Emergency. The Pit."_

Although it did not say 911, Callie felt obligated to go. She knew that if she left Arizona alone for another time, the blonde would probably leave. Especially considering some of the personal questions they'd been dwelling into.

An idea popped into Callie's head. She knew it was a long shot, and was definitely stupid, but she went for it anyways. She pulled out her phone and called Owen Hunt, her chief of surgery.

"Hunt, is it absolutely necessary that I come to the hospital?"

"Well, no…but you're the best, Torres."

"I know…I'm just, preoccupied at the moment. I'm really sorry, Hunt, I am."

"Alright Torres…but remember, if we page you again because the other ortho consult can't do it, we need you here."

Callie hung up the phone, and looked at Arizona.

"Sorry about that…um, I'll not have to go to the hospital."

"Don't feel like you have to not go to work because of me. Again, I can leave. Honestly, it's fine."

Callie's heart broke. She opted not to reply, but rather send a weak smile at the beautiful blonde. "So…you were saying?"

"Huh?" Arizona asked.

"I asked you why you um…why you do what you do, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah… About that…" The blonde trailed off. "You're a stranger. I can't tell you."

"I don't want to be a stranger," Callie murmured, then louder said, "oh, yeah. Well, I won't pressure you into telling me." Just when Callie thought she was getting close to this mysterious blonde who sold herself on the streets, she would be knocked back two steps rather than forward any at all. It frustrated the Latina to no end.

_Did she say what I think she said? She doesn't want to be a stranger... _Arizona felt something within, and passed it off as a feeling of nonbelief. "Thanks for not pressuring me. Real nice of you."

Callie sighed. She was getting everywhere and nowhere with the blonde.

* * *

The pair spent the rest of the day on the couch watching the television or making pointless small talk. Callie, inside, wanted to push her and demand that she tell her everything about her. Little did she know, Arizona was feeling the same as she lay next to her.

Callie began to move her hand over to the blonde's body, creating circles and squares and any other shape she could think of along the hem of her shorts. These ministrations were not done on purpose whatsoever. It just felt…right. She noticed that she had been doing such things when she heard Arizona feebly whimper.

The brunette looked over and ripped her hand away. Somehow, it had slipped under the blonde's shirt and got close to the waistband of her pants.

"I am so sorry!" She yelped.

"Don't be." Arizona smiled back at the Latina to let her know that it hadn't bothered her. The brunette looked down at her own lap.

* * *

Hours later, they were eating takeout Chinese for dinner. When the evening ended, Arizona looked sorrowfully back at Callie.

"It's been a day and a night," she said. "I need to go back."

Callie, in a way, felt betrayed. But she simply nodded.

"I understand. I'll uhm, take you back now if you want…" The blonde just nodded.

The pair went out to Callie's car and the Latina drove slowly to the corner of Thompson and Ford. She felt a great deal of sadness inside.

The two sat inside of the brunette's car and just as Callie thought Arizona was going to open the door, she whispered the blonde's name. "Arizona…"

Arizona looked at Callie and slammed her lips against the brunette's. She put fire and passion into the kiss, trailing her hands along the caramel skin of Callie's face.

Callie sat, star struck, as Arizona pulled away and opened the door that led her outside. The beautiful blonde who she wished would stay in her life was now gone.

Angrily, the brunette drove away. Deep down she knew she shouldn't feel anything. She knew that the blonde, as much as she appreciated it, didn't want to continue being pampered. And Callie understood that somewhere far below the surface.

* * *

It wasn't but a week later that the blonde found herself missing the brunette. Hell, it wasn't even a week. The moment she left the gorgeous woman she had been missing her. But she hadn't allowed herself to admit it until recently.

Arizona knew it was better this way. She knew that it was better for her. If she allowed Callie to be nice and kind and show her affection and by all means _romance_ her, the blonde would end up feeling loved and wanted, ultimately to end up out on the streets again. That was how things worked. Or so she thought.

Each night the blonde sold her love to yet another woman or to many women who just couldn't find someone to permanently do it for them. And she was okay with that. She knew that she was being used for some sick twisted kind of good.

* * *

Another week went by and every time the brunette drove past Arizona's corner, she drove slower than necessary just so she could longingly stare at the blonde. And Arizona saw her do it, too.

It took one more week for the brunette to cave and start stopping by her corner. This initiated the blonde to come over to her car window and ask her usual question of,

"Want me to join you?"

Callie declined.

"No, I was just wanting to know how you're doing. So…how are you?"

The blonde chose to spit out a sarcastic and bitter answer. "I'm a prostitute, how do you _think_ I'm doing?"

Callie sighed and drove away as her heart hurt slightly from the tone of Arizona's voice.

* * *

Well over a month passed since Arizona's stay at Callie's house. Callie continued to ask how she was each day since the second week mark. The blonde slowly became less snappy.

It was a normal day for Arizona. She showed up at her corner when it started getting dark outside. A dark blue sedan showed up. She leaned her head into it. There was a woman in the driver's seat.

"Hey there cutie, want me to join you?"

"No thanks, but Blondie what's your name?"

Arizona was wary of answering, but she slowly responded, "Arizona." When the driver said nothing else, she began to pull away from the car. She walked backwards slowly farther back on her corner.

* * *

The next few seconds seemed like a blur. It was almost instantaneous, the bullet slicing through her bone. Her body was suddenly on the ground and a pool of blood was by her leg.

Another pool of blood was forming at her shoulder as another shot was fired. It sliced right through the muscle. A clear shot. She found herself gasping for air, trying to process things as blood streamed from her body.

The blue sedan was gone.

It felt like years before someone came.

It felt like years in hell before someone came.

In reality it was only ten minutes at most. The effects of shock were going away quickly. She didn't have the adrenaline pumping through her body that she should at this stage. Right now it was just blood. And not a lot of it.

Arizona heard a voice from above her.

"Arizona, honey you have to keep your eyes open for me. I need you to do that. Can you do that?"

The blonde could barely answer. "Y-yes!" She croaked out. She wasn't sure if that was true or not, but in that moment, all she wanted to do was stay awake for that beautifully sweet voice and be able to stare into the chocolate eyes that bore into hers with utmost love and care.

* * *

**A/N; I don't know if I'll make this only one more chapter, or if I'll make it a legitimate story. But I do know this won't be a two-shot. It will definitely be continued for at least one more chapter, but only because I have the inspiration and because of the feedback I got last time. I can only hope I receive the same. Feel free to leave any negative remarks. It only helps me grow as a writer. **

**I wanted to leave this ending on this chapter as it did because I thought it'd be a perfect cliff-hanger ending. It leaves so many questions and that makes me so happy! Woo! Running on fumes here I fear, so I am already going to apologize if this was not up to par as the first. Please forgive me, y'all. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; so I decided as I was in my father's car on my way to visit my sister at college to write the third installment of this story. Once I get to a laptop it'll be fixed and much better written than it will be on my iPod, which is what I am currently using. **

**Wow, guys, I'm overwhelmed by the love for this story. I've never been more inspired and proud to write in my life.  
This story is completely for you guys. Completely and utterly for y'all. **

* * *

_And they say she's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream, _

_Been this way since eighteen but lately_

_Her face seems, slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us _

_Cause we're just under the upperhand_

_Go mad for a couple of grams_

_She don't wanna go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside for angels to fly_

_An angel will __**die**_

_Covered in white_

_Closed eye_

_And hoping for a better life_

_This time, we'll fade out tonight,_

_Straight down the line_

* * *

Arizona's eyes peeled open, dry and tired. She took in her surroundings, which were blurry. She assumed that was because she wasn't supposed to know what hell really looked like.

A voice broke her from her dazed lookings.

"Arizona... Do you know where you are?"

The blonde didn't answer right away, confused about if she truly was in hell. Finally, her voice croaked out an answer.  
"I'm in heaven...I thought it was hell but if it was your voice wouldn't be here."

The owner of the voice laughed a quiet, pained laugh. "You're not in heaven or hell. You're at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital."

"What am I doing here?" She questioned.

"You were shot, Arizona. You were shot."

"Is that why I feel all funny?"

"Probably."

There came an uncomfortable silence about the two patrons of the hospital room. Arizona broke it by asking the question that was burning her mind the most.

"Why are you still here, caring?" The blonde had realized who it was by the laugh and the telling of where she truly was.

"Because for some reason, I can't get you out of my head. I want to wrap my arms around you and love you forever. But you won't let me do that."

"I'm damaged goods, Calliope. You don't want me."

The brunette paused for a moment, before grasping the door handle in her tanned hands.

"Perhaps it isn't that I don't want you. Perhaps it's that you're too scared to find out that for once, someone does." With those words whispered, the doctor was gone from the room and Arizona was left to the stinging silence.

* * *

A few hours later the brunette returned to her room to take a look at Arizona's incision sites.

Her first incision site, which was on her left leg, seemed to be looking well. She changed out the gauze on each one, and left without a word. Every time Arizona tried to say something, she closed her mouth and changed her mind.

When the brunette knew that Arizona would be sleeping, she slipped back into her room just to make sure she was okay. Just because Callie was mad at her didn't mean she did not care.

As she stared at the broken blonde, she remembered the events of the last twenty-four hours.

* * *

_The brunette was driving home from SGMW Hospital as usual. She was rounding up Arizona's corner and frowned when she didn't see the blonde standing. As she got closer, she stopped her car and almost screamed._

_The beautiful woman was lying on the ground in pools of blood. One was coming from her leg, and Callie assumed it was from either her tibia or fibula. Another was coming from her shoulder, and best she could tell, it hadn't hit any bones, only muscle. _

_She ripped out her phone as she crouched by the woman's side and dialed 911._

"_I need an ambulance at the corner of Thompson and Ford! Woman down, gunshot wounds to the posterior shoulder region and the lower left leg!"_

_She hung up her phone and moved closer to Arizona._

"_Arizona, honey you have to keep your eyes open for me. I need you to do that. Can you do that?"_

_A feeble, "Y-yes!" came from the woman. Callie's heart broke even more as each second passed and she tried to stop the bleeding from the wounds. _

_She knew that she would have to operate, due to the fact she'd been shot in the leg. It was, unofficially, an ortho case. And she hated herself suddenly for choosing that as a specialty. There was no way she could live with herself if Arizona were to die on her operating table._

_The paramedics arrived fairly quickly, and took over the applying pressure to the wounds. They started putting gauze on her wounds, but when they checked, what they feared became true. There was no exit wound for the gunshot wound to the leg. Thankfully, they found the exit on the shoulder wound. _

_Callie wanted to ride in the ambulance, but they refused to let her, so she hopped back into her Thunderbird with blood upon her hands and drove right on behind the vehicle to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. _

_As soon as the ambulance was there, so was she. Callie ran from her parking spot through the doors of the hospital and towards the ER. The exact moment she arrived she yelled for a trauma gown and some gloves. No one dared question the fiery brunette, and she got what she wanted. _

"_Nurse Eileen please get me an OR stat! GSW to the leg and posterior shoulder region. I'm going to try and extract the bullet and patch this woman up." _

"_Yes, Doctor Torres!" The nurse responded, calling down to the operating room staff. Seconds later as the stretcher was pulled into the trauma ward, the nurse said, "OR Three is waiting for you."_

_Callie wasted no time in getting herself and Arizona there. She grabbed Little Grey in the process and got the resident to agree to help her with the surgery. _

_When they got into the OR, the resident helped Callie get Arizona prepared for her surgery. They chose to first stabilize her shoulder, since there was not a bullet lodged in it and it would be a "quick fix". _

_The brunette had Mark Sloan, head of Plastic Surgery, come in with two skin grafts and assist Dr. Grey in putting them on the shoulder would once they repaired the damage they could._

_Callie worked on the leg as Dr. Sloan and Dr. Grey did the skin grafting. She used her scalpel to slice open the area near which the bullet pierced. She had a scrub nurse help her hold retractors in place as she carefully extracted the bullet._

_Somehow, the bullet had landed in between Arizona's fibula and tibia. It cracked the fibula, but fractured the tibia. Callie realized then that she needed to put in titanium rods. _

_Dr. Torres had Mark, whom had just finished his part of the surgery, quickly to retrieve the titanium rods she had in the ortho lab. _

_When the older man returned, Callie had one of the scrub nurses properly sterilize and shape the rods so they'd fit in the blonde's leg. _

_It was a horribly long process. The surgery took a total of six hours. Four of those hours were spent shaping and finding the proper size rod to place in Arizona's leg._

_After the surgery ended, Callie personally wheeled Arizona up to her room. She, unfortunately, knew there wouldn't be anyone in the waiting area for the beautiful blonde. _

_From there, she stayed in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs until she could no longer do so._

* * *

When the blonde began to stir slightly from her sleep, Callie silently slipped from the room. She filled her time with pointless pit cases, which weren't even ortho related. Essentially, she was doing intern's work.

The brunette finally tired of doing whatever she possibly could to avoid the blonde, she decided she'd go to her room and tell her what she thought. But just as Callie was heading towards Arizona's room, her pager went off.

"_911. Incoming trauma."_

The Latina grabbed her pager from her scrub pants and held it up, as if she would throw it at the wall. However, she didn't throw it. Instead, Callie grunted angrily and stormed off towards the emergency wing of the hospital.

"What's the trauma?" The brunette asked as she arrived outside of the emergency wing, donning a trauma gown and gloves.

"Car crash. Patient hit a tree. Thankfully there were no other cars involved." Owen Hunt, chief of surgery and head of trauma, responded.

The ambulance drove up close by the pair, and Callie grasped the chart as the patient was lowered from the vehicle on his gurney.

"John Doe, 23. Crashed into a tree in his car. He's unconscious due to the morphine we put into his system for the pain. Right now he's stable, but he has severe spinal injuries and may be at risk for paralysis. Fractured right leg. This guy's lucky." The paramedic stated.

Callie nodded and, with Owen, rolled the John Doe into trauma room one.

"On my count we'll lower the patient onto the table. One, two," Hunt counted. Callie assisted him in placing the man down. "We'll need to page neuro," the man added as an afterthought.

Callie nodded, and stepped out into the ER. She told a nurse to page Dr. Shepherd before stepping back into the trauma room.

"For this fracture," she began, "I can probably put some rods and pins in and he'll be good to go. For the spinal injuries…well, depends on what neuro has to say."

A few minutes after being paged, Dr. Shepherd walked into the room. "You paged, Torres?"

"John Doe here has severe spinal injuries. Mind taking a look?"

"Not at all." The beautiful haired man stepped in pulled up the unknown man's shirt. He had bruising and abrasions all along his back.

"I won't know more until I get a CT…but I think this guy is most likely going to be paralyzed for the rest of his life."

Shepherd called up to radiology and ordered a CT as soon as possible. Thankfully, the department wasn't backed up as it usually is, so Callie was able to send an intern to take him within the hour.

Callie was pacing back and forth, having an internal debate about whether or not to go to Arizona's room, when the intern she'd sent to get the scans from her and Shepherd's John Doe showed up.

"Dr. Torres," she chirped.

"What!" The brunette snapped in return. "Sorry, Dr. Canty. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I-I have your scans." The intern placed them in Callie's hands before scurrying away as fast as she could.

She held them up to the light of the hallway, seeing something suspicious. She couldn't be too sure though. Callie paged Shepherd to the nearest room with a light board.

"What do you see?"

"It looks like the spine has been fractured…" He trailed off, tilting his head at something.

"What is it, Shepherd?"

"It looked like his spine has curved inward almost. It's like he's got scoliosis…but it isn't scoliosis because it isn't as curved or damaged as it would be in a patient with it."

"Perhaps the impact of the crash caused his spine to dent?"

"I don't know, but we need to fix it. I'll go book an OR." Dr. Shepherd walked out of the room, leaving Callie to collect the scans.

Hours later, the still unconscious John Doe, was exiting surgery. He had been awake briefly before surgery, but no one had thought to ask the most obvious question- his name.

Callie figured that since her part of the case was mostly done, she'd give it over to Derek and let him handle figuring out the John Doe's name and any other information needed.

* * *

The brunette was on the surgical floor, wondering around for a few moments when she passed Arizona's room. She glanced in, and swore she could see the blonde muttering to herself while a few tears fell from her eyes. But rather than stay for comfort, she kept walking.

Back and forth down the hall did she pace, uncertainty in her mind. Callie wanted to go and talk to Arizona, but if she did, she had no idea what she'd say. She barely knew the beautiful woman.

Her thoughts led her to a decision. She stopped her incessant walking and stopped outside of Arizona's room. She opened the door and closed it lightly behind herself.

"I'm uh here to check your uh incision sites." She fumbled her way through the sentence, mentally slapping herself because it wasn't what she wanted to say.

"If you hadn't been pacing the hallway, you would have realized some other doctor had done that five minutes ago."

_Damn it. _"Uh…oh. Right. I knew that!"

"I'm sure you did." Arizona rolled her eyes.

"I uh, I wanted to talk to you Arizona." The blonde just stared at her, as if signaling her to continue. "I know this sounds crazy, it really does, but I want this-" she motioned to the blonde, "I want all of it. I want _you._ And that scares the hell out of me, because other than seeing you for months on end on that corner and that one night and day, I don't know you. And you don't know me."

"You're right, I don't know you. Why should I trust you? You don't know what I've been through, you don't know what I've seen. You don't know who I was before I became this!" She motioned to herself. "You don't know the life I had, the people I knew. And because of that, I can't trust you. I can't trust you because one day from now you'll leave me all alone and want nothing of me!"

The blonde had been too busy in her screaming at the brunette to realize that she had moved from the door to beside her bed.

"You're right…" she whispered, leaning her head closer and closer to Arizona's face. "I don't know what you've been through… But I don't care."

And there went the gap between the two women. Callie's lips were on hers, pulsing with passion and love. Their tongues danced in a fiery movement, dominance not an issue. Neither woman cared about who was in control of the kiss, they just cared about each other. And in that moment, Arizona found herself feeling free.

When they broke, both needing oxygen, Callie murmured, "I want to be able to do that every single day. Do you know why?"

The blonde remained silent.

"I want to be able to do that every single day because somehow, I love you." Arizona motioned for Callie to lean in closer, and then captured the brunette's lips again. And so Callie took it as in that moment, they were alright.

* * *

They parted for air again and just as they were catching their breaths there was a knock at the door. Arizona, confusedly, stated a quick "come in". And so in walked Owen Hunt, chief of surgery, with a mysterious man.

"Dr. Torres, did you remember to inform your patient that she would need to speak with the cops?"

"I, uh," she muttered.

"She did inform me," Arizona interjected, "and in fact, I'm up for answering any questions right now."

"Alright," said the man who came in with Dr. Hunt, "my name is Detective Warkson. Seattle PD. If you don't mind, Dr. Torres and Dr. Hunt, stepping into the hall while I interview the patient."

The two doctors left the room, striking up a conversation between themselves.

"Your name, Miss?" The detective asked.

"Arizona."

"Do you happen to have a last name, Arizona?"

"Robbins. My name is Arizona Robbins."

"Okay, Ms. Robbins. Mind telling me what happened to you?"

"Yes, I do mind telling you. But I have to do it, so I will." The blonde paused, looking out into the hallway through the windows of her room.

"I was…er…working, and a woman drove up in a blue car. I stuck my head into her car and asked her if she wanted me to join her. She said no, and then she asked my name. I told her, and she said something like, "goodbye then Arizona" and I started to walk backwards, still facing the car. And the next thing I knew there was a bullet in my leg, and I was bleeding. There was another shot, which ended up in my shoulder… and then Calliope, er, Dr. Torres was there. She saved my life…"

"Did you get a good look at the car? By that I mean, was it a sedan, a sports car, SUV, etcetera."

"Um…it was blue, sedan. Definitely not a sports car. It kind of reminded me of one of those old Ford Taurus cars."

"And what details can you remember about the woman?"

"She didn't look that old…Um, she had reddish brown hair, straight. Her eyes were cold…"

"Thanks for the information, Miss." Detective Warkson turned to leave.

"If you don't mind my asking," Arizona said, causing the man to turn back around, "why did you even bother coming to find out about this? I mean yes I'm grateful but I'm just a prostitute… no one cares about me."

"Well, it was reported firstly. And also because in the time, about two days now, you've been in the hospital there have been other shootings. But those victims didn't live."

"Thank you…" the blonde whispered, and the officer left the room. Callie came back in, but noticed that Arizona looked a little, well, defeated. So she said nothing as she sat down in a chair beside the blonde's bed.

Soon, Arizona fell into a deep slumber. And Callie just watched with a tired but loving look on her face.

* * *

**A/N; How was that, everyone? I sure hope I didn't disappoint… I really wanted this to be good, and that's why it took quite a few days for me to get this done. Well, that and homework. Homework; one of the many perks of being a 9****th**** grader…**

**Well, anyways, I really just wanted to get this out of my system before I had meltdown or something! I cannot believe Shonda made Arizona's leg get cut off! When that scene showed Arizona in bed about to pull the cover off her leg I was prepared for anything **_**but**_** that. I was prepared for some giant ass metal contraption that held her leg together, but definitely not that! I was in tears from that scene. Ugh, I hope things get better between Calzona or I'll be crying every Thursday until they do. **

**So, I have to ask, do y'all think I should continue this or is this a perfect place to stop? I'm pulling more for the latter but I dunno, perhaps I'll have a different thought about continuation once I've eaten dinner…**

**Thank y'all for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; I'd like to apologize for the long wait for an update. Lord of the Flies has officially become the bane of my existence. I dislike that book more than cauliflower. And I hate that stuff with a passion. **

**A few, well I think it was a few, reviews said that they wanted to know why Arizona was shot. It will, other than this brief explanation I'm about to give, be further explained in this chapter. Well, that's the plan anyways. But the reason she was shot is I kind of had an idea sort of based off of a Criminal Minds episode. A man was going out killing prostitutes in the episode. So, I decided to further do that by making a woman kill them(er, try to). And there's a bit more of a twist to it…**

**I'm going to start using song lyrics that aren't from just "The A Team" by Ed Sheeran to start off chapters. Each chapter from here on out will (most likely) have a different song. **

**Um, this chapter may be a bit confusing. There probably will be questions about why Arizona is still in the hospital if she's healing properly and such, why she's not back home, and honestly I have no real answer as to why but just go with it. I'm not a surgeon (yet!) so, I can't explain why, but I just saw it fitting that she stay, medical reasons or not.**

**Well, I think it's safe to say I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_The strands in your eyes that colour them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from the mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
__**"I'll Be"-Edwin McCain**_

* * *

Arizona awoke with a strange feeling about her. She felt lighter, as if something had been lifted off of her chest. She felt much better than she had the first few days of her stay at the hospital. She could wiggle her toes, even.

It had been two weeks since her initial surgery. Her pins and rods had been taken out, and she was with a regular cast. A walking cast, she'd insisted. She swore to Callie she would heal quickly and much more sanely if she had a walking cast.

And now she was improving. And mentally, well, she was indeed frazzled but at the same time she was calm and collected. For someone who got shot, anyways.

Over the course of the two weeks, she had been interviewed again and again by police. An officer had told her that the woman who did this to her was a serial killer. They were constantly grilling her for more details. The more they asked, the easier it became for the blonde to respond with her answers. She no longer shook or cried when she told her story. She was okay.

Callie came to visit her often. But they never speak about it. Callie didn't push her to tell her what had happened, even though she knows Arizona doesn't seem to have a problem telling the story anymore.

They also never talk about their relationship. Not once do they speak about what they are. Callie wished it was more than the simple closeness they had. It seemed more like a bestfriendship with benefits. The brunette thought that was what Arizona wanted. But deep down, Arizona wanted the same as the brunette. She was just too scared to get it.

The pair was okay. They were okay. They were perfectly fine with being okay.

* * *

A knock at her door startled the blonde from her thoughts. A man in uniform came into her room.

"Ms. Robbins, we were hoping you could come to the station today and look at a police lineup and pick the woman you think is your attacker."

"Um," she murmured, "I think I can manage that…do you mind if I have Dr. Torres paged so I can ask her about that?"

"Of course not," the officer replied. "I'll be in the hall waiting for your answer."

Arizona pressed the nurse button on her ever present beeping machines and there was, almost at once, a nurse in her room.

"Yes, Arizona?" She asked. The blonde could tell that the nurse was a bit flustered with her. That was probably due to the fact she had, the day before, chewed her out for not being efficient enough.

"Do you um," she mumbled. "Can you uhm, page Dr. Torres for me?"

"Why do you need Dr. Torres? She's a busy woman."

"I uhm, police interview at the station. Something about a lineup. I need to know if she thinks it would be okay."

"Right away, then." The nurse left the room. Arizona felt embarrassed. She wasn't quite sure why. Sure, she wasn't the best patient of the nurses…but they didn't hate her or anything.

"Penny for your thoughts?" The beautiful voice sounded from the doorway.

"Callio- Dr. Torres," she said. "Um, the officer wants me to go to the police station and look at a lineup."

"Okay."

"Can I uhm…" She contorted her face into her "thinking" face, trying to come up with a way to ask her question.

"If you're asking if you can go, yes, you can."

"I wasn't going to ask that."

"Oh. Ask away, then."

"Will you come with me?" In that moment, Callie's heart grew just a bit bigger. It may have not seemed like a lot, but it was to the brunette.

"Of course, Arizona. I'm sure the Chief won't mind if I took off for a little bit." Okay, so that was a lie. She knew the Chief would mind a _lot_ when he found out that she was skipping out on work. But he sort of owed it to her, especially after all the crap they'd gone through together in the past few years.

Callie thought that he might understand this, considering the hospital's affiliation and hatred towards shooters and shootings. Almost all of the people who worked here still cringed when they heard of some form of an attack with a gun being involved.

* * *

So, she found herself a little less than thirty minutes later after agreeing to go with Arizona, in the large police department. The officers explained the rules to her. She was allowed to be there to hold Arizona, to comfort her, but was not allowed to try and persuade her into picking a certain numbered person.

Arizona had to narrow it down based on looks, but then hear the suspects say a phrase that was said to her that evening. From there, they would determine whether or not it was the same suspect they'd brought in and thought it actually was.

When they got into the room, Callie grasped Arizona's hand tightly.

"Even though I don't know what this is," she whispered, "I'm here for you."

Arizona nodded feebly and stared into the glass. Instantly she noted that number one was not the person who had done this to her. Nor was number four. Two, three, five, six and seven looked the same to her. She stared harshly at them.

"Do I say which numbers I think it is?" She mumbled. The officer to her right nodded.

"Three, five, six, seven," was her response.

The man nodded, and signaled to another officer to play the recordings.

"Ma'am, we're going to play recordings in no specific order of the suspects you selected. Listen carefully, and choose wisely."

She nodded.

"'No thanks, but Blondie what's your name?'" filled the air as voice number one spoke. Arizona knew instantly that this was not the perpetrator. She looked at the officer and shook her head, signaling a no.

The second voice spoke the same phrase. She scrunched her face up, almost as if recognizing it. "Maybe," she whispered.

The third voice spoke. Arizona's limbs froze, her heart was pumping on pure adrenaline. This was the one who shot her. This woman.

"Forget anything I've said. This is the woman who attacked me. Voice number three."

"Are you sure, ma'am? You haven't listened to the final voice."

"I don't need to, sir. It's her."

The detective nodded. He had the suspect pulled from the line. Suspect seven walked out of the room, to where Arizona assumed, was an interrogation cell.

Her eye's held question, to which the officers in the room nodded. She hoped this meant she'd been correct and the woman would be behind bars, hopefully without trial.

"Was…" she began, "was I correct?"

The police officer glanced at the other officers in the room, and they gave wind of allowance.

"You were, Ms. Robbins."

"When…when you find out why, can you let me know?" Her eyes were trained towards the door, staring into the emptiness of the area. One of Callie's hands was delicately placed on the small of her back, the other clasping hers.

Arizona breathed out as the officer responded. "Yes…but there may be a trial. We're hoping not." She nodded, but didn't respond otherwise. She squeezed Callie's hand, and began walking forward.

* * *

Arizona was soon back in her hospital bed, laying up so she was facing the ceiling. Her eyes wandered around aimlessly. Callie, who had been called out into the hall to be reprimanded and later returned, said nothing as she reentered the room.

The pair sat in silence. The room felt eerie, almost dangerous. Arizona's lips pursed, her eyes turning to stare at the ceiling. Callie, whom had been standing against the wall, silently moved to sit in one of the chairs in the room.

"What did that doctor say?"

"Hm?"

"I said, what did that doctor say?"

"That wasn't a doctor… that was the Chief of Surgery."

"Oh." She contorted her face slightly. "What did the Chief of Surgery have to say?"

"He said that he can't have another Denny situation…" The sound of perfect bells fell from Callie's mouth as she laughed. "Another Denny situation would be bad."

Arizona didn't understand. She wasn't quite sure that she wanted to understand.

Callie, noticing the clear confusion on the blonde's face, explained.

"A few years back, an intern worked here named Izzie Stevens. When she became a resident, she fell in love with a heart transplant patient- Denny DuQuette. And she sort of went crazy and cut his LVAD wire to get him a heart transplant but he died anyways… She ended up getting cancer and no one has heard from her since she ditched this place once she was in remission."

Arizona nodded. "I actually think I've heard of that… I uh, used to be a surgeon before all of this."

"Really? Let me guess, your specialty was PEDs."

"How'd you know?" The blonde questioned, playfulness showing through her tone.

"Just a lucky guess," Callie answered.

* * *

The two kept chatting, the subject of Arizona's surgical career being dropped all together when they were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and closing. Chief Richard Webber waltzed into the center of the room and grinned at the pair.

"Dr. Torres, who is this patient of yours?"

"Her name is Arizona Robbins."

The Chief's grin grew wider. "Arizona Robbins as in the Johns-Hopkins board certified PEDs surgeon?"

Callie let out a gasp, but quieted it quicker than it slipped out. Arizona feebly nodded, staring down at her lap.

"You were a great surgeon, Arizona. What happened?"

"I…took a personal leave." In a way, the blonde deflected the question. Dr. Webber looked to be contemplating something deep. He scratched his chin and scrunched his face up before opening his mouth to speak.

"Mm… I'm probably going out on a limb here asking this… but would you like a job here when you recover? A probationary job, of course, due to your history. You'd be a senior resident for a while and could, depending on how you do, become an attending surgeon."

Callie and Arizona's faces mirrored similar expressions- those of shock. Arizona stared at the older man for a moment before her lips were pursed, as though she were considering the idea.

"This has to be a medicated dream… Has to be. There's no way this is really happening," Arizona muttered to herself, shaking her head in disbelief.

Callie looked at Arizona and shook her head. "It's not a dream, Arizona. He really offered you a job."

"Robbins," Chief Webber began, "you had talent when you were a surgeon. I watched you perform a surgery once when you were a resident at Hopkins.

You were in the OR with that ten year old boy, I believe his name was Joshua? Anyways, that was when I knew one day I'd offer you a spot in our PEDs department. I was going to place the offer a year or two later when I knew you'd be done with your fellowship, but when I went to offer the job, I was told you had quit the program a week from finishing."

Arizona's eyes glazed over as if she was remembering what the Chief was talking about. Her lips quivered into words.

"Joshua Flannagan. Age ten. He presented with short gut syndrome…we were doing our final procedure to slow down, basically, his death. I knew I saw some unfamiliar faces in the crowd in the gallery…but I never knew you were there, sir."

"Why'd you quit the program, Robbins?"

"I-" her speech faltered. Her mind was spinning. Should she answer or should she refuse?

"My brother, Timothy Robbins… He was ten years younger than I. So at age twenty-six in my residency, he was sixteen. He was just in high school…" She trailed off, staring at the ceiling now.

"There was a school shooting. Brandon Wales and Winston Parker were the culprits. They set off a few bombs and brought guns, and shot people. They targeted the football team. Timmy was on the football team. Except he wasn't like the other players- he was nice and offered anyone who needed it a helping hand! And those bastards! They set the bombs off and Timmy did his best to protect everyone in the room he was in. In the blast, he was hit with shrapnel. But he kept on trying to protect the others.

A-and the boys with the guns they-they came in and shot him on top of him being hurt from the bomb! Th-they were so sick and twisted. And I ended up getting called out to fly to the closest hospital to his high school to do surgery on an unknown white male aged sixteen. I knew there was a chance it was him, but I proceeded with the surgery anyways.

I managed to get the shrapnel out of his legs and abdomen. But during the time it took for me to fly, just a mere five hours, infection started to set in. And so while we were in surgery the bleeding and everything else was just too much. His temperature was considerably high, his blood pressure was up. And there was nothing I could do.

I called, 'Time of death: 6:13 PM.' And then all of the sudden a police officer stepped into the room, saying that a lot of parents were asking for identification. One family suggested to look for the birth mark on the small of his back, shaped like a crescent moon. I knew then and there if I saw a crescent moon it was Timmy.

And so I had to look.

And I busted into tears because sure enough, there was a crescent moon. I nodded to the officer after my moment of crying, and said, 'I'll tell the family. This is personal for me too.'

Next thing I know, I'm telling my mother and father that I killed their son. That I killed my brother. My mom and dad grasped onto me and cried. And I cried. And I whispered,

'Mom… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to kill Timmy. I'm a failure at being a surgeon.'

That was the day I quit."

"Your parents actually thought it was your fault your brother died?"

"No…but it was. How can I save a stranger's life when I couldn't save my brother's?"

"It wasn't your fault, Arizona. You could save a stranger's life because that's the job. You do your best and sometimes you fail." Callie murmured, looking Arizona dead in the eye. "I know what shooting you're talking about. My younger sister, Aria, attended that school. She got shot. But she lived… but um, by saying that, the point is- it could have been anyone on that table. Hell, you could have ended up having my sister on your table that day rather than your brother."

"But it wasn't. It was my brother and _I _killed him! It's my fault he's dead!"

Chief Webber glanced at Arizona and then at Callie before walking over and placing a calming hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Arizona, you are a fine talented surgeon. Well, once you get back into the game you will be. You had raw talent and ability. It was not your fault your brother died, it was those idiots who shot him.

There was a shooting here at Seattle Grace Mercy West a few years ago. I wasn't here because I'd been having tea at a local restaurant. Twelve people were killed, many more injured. Is it my fault those people died because I wasn't here?"

"No… But that's different."

"I don't see how. The man targeted me, and when he found I wasn't here, he veered from target and started shooting anyone who he came into contact with that was a surgeon. It wasn't your fault, Arizona Robbins." With those final words, the Chief lifted his hand from Arizona's shoulder and walked out of the room.

Callie looked at Arizona, who shook her head and looked at the door. The brunette took that as her cue to leave, and she too walked out of the room. The young doctor did have to admit she hoped Arizona said yes, not only to have the chance to see her every day, but also because she didn't want the blonde to return to her life on the streets.

* * *

Callie took the time away from Arizona's room to stop by the ER and find out if there was anything she could be of use doing. Just as she was told no by the resident in charge for the day, Jackson Avery, the ER phone rang.

"Never mind what I just said Torres, we need you. Incoming trauma, there will be bones for you to fix I'm sure. Multiple car-car crash."

"Alright, that's what I'm talking about Avery!" Callie grinned as she threw on a trauma gown and gloves. Avery gave her a suspicious look, but questioned nothing.

The pair waited outside as the ambulances pulled up, and took claim on patient number one, Lisa Turner, age 35. As they rolled into the trauma room, Callie assessed her injuries.

"Okay…Her tibia is most definitely broken. It's so broken that it's sticking out. There are some lacerations on her other leg and probably some abdominal bleeding. Let's get a quick x-ray and see if we can get an OR open."

"Yes, Doctor Torres," Jackson mumbled. He walked to the trauma phone and called to the OR staff and booked the operating room.

A few hours later, Callie and Jackson were walking out of the OR with matching grins.

"We did awesome in there, Avery."

"Yes we did, Torres."

* * *

Callie headed to the attending's locker room and changed from her scrubs to her street clothes. She wasn't sure if she should or not, but she headed towards Arizona's room to stop by and let her know she'd be heading home for the night unless she was wanted to stay.

However, when she got to the room, Arizona was on the phone with someone. The door to the room was cracked, so Callie could hear Arizona's side of the call.

"The Chief of Surgery here wants me to start being a surgeon again…He wants me to be a resident again for a while and then an attending surgeon. It's… I want to so bad but it's so surreal."

A few moments later, the blonde was talking again.

"No, no. I think one of the terms would be to see a shrink. Me crapping out again because I see someone that reminds me of Timmy would definitely not be tolerated."

"Do I think I can handle it? Of course I don't, which is all the more reason to try. I know it will probably end badly. Don't try and argue with me about this! I'm really considering trying this. Maybe this was meant to happen."

"No, I'm not crazy. I think I was meant to get shot. I think this is my chance to start over."

"Okay, okay, I love you too. I'll be careful. I'll think about this for a while before making a decision, okay? Yes, yes. Love you too," she hung up the phone and Callie took that as her cue to quickly slip away from her room so Arizona didn't realize she had been eavesdropping.

Callie wasn't sure if she should wait for a bit and then head back to Arizona's room or just go home. The brunette was a bit worried about who the blonde had been conversing with. She didn't think it was a girlfriend and definitely didn't think it was a boyfriend but she didn't know for sure. She didn't want to just assume something and have a completely bad reaction.

* * *

As Callie walked past the closest ortho on-call room, she saw her best friend pacing around.

"Mark Sloan, what are you doing?"

"I think I love her," he said. "I think I want to marry her."

"Who, Mark?"

"Lexie."

"I thought you and Little Grey called it quits."

"We did."

"Then why would you propose?"

"Because I realized how incredibly head over heels in love I am with her. I don't want to have anyone else in my life. And if she's not ready for a family, I'll wait."

"When did you know?"

"I think I first started to love her when she walked into my hotel room, stripped, and said, 'teach me.' But I knew I loved her the night she walked out of my apartment saying that she was done."

"Then c'mon, let's go. We'll get the best ring we can find and you'll propose."

"I…" He paused. "I've had a ring for weeks. I was just waiting to find the perfect time to ask."

"Then go! Tell your woman that you love her. I'll page her here."

Callie pulled her pager out and sent out a "911" to Little Grey.

"No!" Mark yelped, glaring at Callie.

"Just do it, Marky."

"Okay, Cals. I will."

Callie slowly backed away, and leaned against the frame of a nearby door and waited for Lexie to show up and Mark to pop the question. Unbeknownst to her, Arizona was standing outside of her door and had witnessed the entire interaction.

"Dr. Sloan," Lexie greeted, slightly sour. "Have you seen Dr. Torres? She paged me 911."

"I, uh," Mark said, "I had her page you."

"What do you want, Mark?"

Mark looked at Lexie, up at the ceiling, and then back at the woman in front of him. "I'm not good with words or speeches. All I'm good for is giving women boob jobs or ass jobs. I'm a manwhore and everyone knows it. I have a habit of screwing up often. And you know that as well as I do. But what I don't think you know, Lex, is how much I love you."

He dropped to one knee and pulled out a small box from his jacket. He opened the box, revealing a small diamond ring that wasn't too flashy but wasn't some cheap-o ring. "I have started loving you since the day you first approached me for sex. And the day you walked out on me, I knew. I knew I was so deeply head over heels for you and I couldn't let you go. Lexie Grey, will you marry me?"

The brunette gasped and stared at Mark. "I-I- Mark! I love you so much and of course I'll marry you!"

* * *

Callie smiled as she watched her best friend become engaged. When the two became too sickly sweet and adorable, she turned on her heels and walked to the elevator. She didn't notice Arizona staring at her with a lovestruck grin on her face.

After exiting the elevator, the brunette headed to the cafeteria. She bought cookies, a few doughnuts, and some pudding and carried it back to the elevator and up to Arizona's room. The blonde was laying on her bed, staring at the television with a bored expression when Callie walked in.

"I know that cheap, hospital cafeteria sweets probably aren't the best and a ton of sugar probably isn't the greatest idea and as your doctor I should advise you not to eat any of this, but, here's some doughnuts, pudding, and some cookies for you."

"Thank you, Calliope. May I ask why you thought I needed to be put into a sugar coma?"

"My friend, Little Grey, when she's nervous or confused or upset she eats. A lot. She eats so much. And I figured that maybe because of today's sudden developments you might want to eat. A lot."

"You happen to be correct."

"I guess that means you won't happen to want to share with a very kind orthopedic surgeon…"

"Why don't you go find me one and we'll talk about sharing."

"Hey!" Callie grunted, lightly tapping Arizona on her good leg.

"See! My doctor is quite abusive and is trying to send me into a sugar coma. She's awful."

Callie raised an eyebrow at Arizona and put on her best offended look. "Hmph. Guess I'll take my cookies and pudding and doughnuts to someone else."

"Noooo! I was just kidding! Don't hold out on me!"

Callie grinned and placed the junk food on the bedside table, wheeling it to the blonde all in one motion. "Here you are, ma'am."

When Arizona was halfway through her mad rampage of the sweets, she decided she should tell Callie.

"I have to confess this…I saw what you did for that man over there before you brought me this wonderful food."

"Huh?"

"Paging his girlfriend so he could propose, and talking him into doing it."

"Oh."

"It was sweet of you."

"Mark's my best friend. He's been through a lot. And he deserves something good. And Lexie is good."

Arizona smiled. "You're a good person, Calliope."

"Since we're confessing here… I uh, I originally was going to stop by without the sweets. I was really close to your door and I overheard you on the phone. I-I didn't mean to hear you."

"There's not a reason I'd be upset, Calliope. I was just talking to my mother." Callie was filled with relief as she heard those words.

"How did the conversation go?"

"You heard my half, you tell me."

"I didn't hear it all," Callie said, blushing. "I just heard something about you considering trying the idea Webber suggested. That's all."

"Oh. Well, I have spoken maybe once every few months with my mom or dad since I ended up in Seattle. And I never once told them what I'd become after I moved here. But tonight I called her and told her what happened and what I'd become and what Webber offered. Needless to say she wanted to fly here almost immediately, but my father being the voice of reason he is, convinced her not to. She told me I have to stay in contact with her from now on and that she loves me and all of that overprotective insane mother stuff."

"I see. Do you really plan on taking Webber's offer?"

"I don't know… I want to, but at the same time, it's so insane. I'm a screw up, Callie. I killed my brother. Who knows what will happen to some other kid who's blonde and has blue eyes if they're on my OR table."

"No one knows what will happen. But we know this- you didn't kill your brother. Those damn bastards who shot my sister and your brother did, okay? You can't beat yourself up for it."

Arizona sighed. "I feel so guilty though."

Callie leaned in and placed a kiss on Arizona's cheek.

"Then talk to me about it. Arizona, I'll be your crying shoulder. I'll be the greatest fan of your life," she said. "If that's what it takes for you to understand you didn't kill him and it wasn't your fault, I'll do it. I'll be here for you."

Arizona leaned her head back and pushed the bedside table from her bed. She sighed and closed her eyes. Her voice was a whisper as she spoke,

"Thank you, Calliope…"

* * *

**A/N; Whoa. Longest chapter I've ever written for anything. I hope the part about Mark and Lexie wasn't too…weird. I loved them as a couple and wanted to incorporate them slightly. I thought it would be nice for Callie to help Mark propose/grow the balls to do it. And then I figured the whole Arizona maybe becoming a surgeon again thing would be a great twist.**

**I didn't want the go to the traditional route and say Arizona's brother died in Iraq even though he (in the show) did. I wanted him to be a reason why she quit surgery and became a prostitute. I know it seems farfetched, but that's what fiction and imagination are for… big ideas and little ways to tell them. **

**Also, for those of you wondering why Arizona was shot… everything will be revealed in the next chapter! I had it build up a bit in this one, what with going to the police department and all but that was because I wanted it to be known that the lady who did that to Arizona was a serial killer and that, in her sick twisted psychopathic mind had some reason for doing it. So…yeah.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading! Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; I'm starting to hate the fall. The leaves are so beautiful and it feels great outside but I can no longer go outside with shorts and a t-shirt on without shivering and wishing I had a giant parka or something that would keep me warm. I know no one cares about my hatred for the weather, but I just felt like putting that out there.**

**My emotions are probably going to be all over the place in this chapter and I do apologize for that ahead of time in case it's extremely scatter-brained.**

* * *

_Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights I call it a draw  
Some nights I wish my lips could build a castle  
Some nights I wish they'd just fall off_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know, anymore  
Whoa, oh whoa, oh oh  
Whoa, oh whoa, oh oh_

_-__**"Some Nights" by Fun.**_

* * *

Callie woke up to the sound of her pager violently going off. Her neck was stiff from where it had laid up against the bottom of Arizona's bed all night. She let out a disgruntled groan and lifted herself from the uncomfortable position she was in.

Arizona eyed her in her dazed half-sleep form. "What was that?" She murmured, her voice dry and scratchy from her sleepy haze.

"Just my pager. Go back to sleep, honey." Callie hadn't meant to let the pet name slip out but it was too late to change it. Arizona's head leaned back onto the pillow and the brunette took that as her chance to quietly leave without further disturbing the sleeping beauty.

Once out of the room, Callie cursed quietly to herself. _My neck really hurts..._ She carefully turned her head to each side until her neck let out a nasty popping sound. She hoped that would cure the ache for at least a little while.

Hastily, Callie entered the locker room and changed into her navy scrubs. Her pager went off again, which honest to god pissed her off, but she didn't let it get to her. Glancing down at the offending item, she noticed it was from Mark.

_This jackass. He paged me. Twice. He should be screwing his fiancée. _

Callie grunted and headed off to find the annoying plastic surgeon. Along the way she got two more frantic pages, and finally received one that told her the location he was sending them from. Her best friend was in the cafeteria.

A rather pissed look on her face, the brunette headed to the cafeteria but not before she grabbed a large cup of coffee. Once she saw Mark sitting at their usual table, she sat down.

"What, Sloan?" She snapped.

"What crawled up your ass? Oh wait, better question," he paused, "when was the last time you got laid?"

"Mark that is definitely not any of your business. Especially because you're engaged now."

"I'm afraid already, Cals."

"Are you kidding me? You're afraid?" She laughed. "You, Mark Sloan, badass plastic surgeon? Well, not badass as me or anything, but still badass."

"I should have known you'd laugh."

"If you're getting cold feet, you should tell her, not me. But I don't see why you're getting cold feet. You only just got engaged."

"I'm afraid that we'll get married and she will suddenly find herself too good for me."

"Everyone has that fear when they get into a relationship at all. She accepted your proposal. She's smitten with you, Marky."

"Thanks, Cals," he whispered.

"Anytime, best friend of mine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have actual work to get done."

"You mean like sleeping with your head cuddled against blondie's feet? Real tough work there, Torres."

"Shut up, Sloan!" She hissed. The brunette stood and walked away, turning to glare at her best friend before continuing on her journey to her wing of the hospital.

* * *

Callie wanted desperately to go back to Arizona's room and be there when the blonde woke up, but knew that it would be best for the both of them if she didn't. So, rather than visit the blonde whose face ghosted her dreams, the surgeon headed to nurse's station.

"Got any cases I could be any help on?" She asked.

"Yes, Dr. Torres," replied Nurse Dana. "I was about to page you, actually. Down in the ER they requested your help on a case. Something about a five year old boy with a possibly broken arm?"

Callie's eyes darkened for a moment and then she nodded. "Thanks, Dana. Page me again if I'm needed up on the floor."

Attempting to remain calm, she headed to the elevator and pressed the button with a certain alacrity about her. In an attempt to hurry, Callie pressed the button again.

When she arrived in the ER, she saw the boy instantly. He looked so familiar, yet at the same time, so different. Her brain wandered back to a similar case a few years back.

* * *

"_Joshua Princeton, age five, presents with a broken arm. He refuses to say what happened, and his parents aren't here. His medical records show he has been here at least once a month for the past two years."_

"_That's highly suspicious, guys. I'll try and talk to him while I cast his arm, okay? I want you to send a call to child protective services though. I don't know why this hasn't been done before now, but it should have been a long time ago." Callie said, looking off at the child who was meekly staring at the ground. _

"_Yes, Dr. Torres," Meredith Grey responded. _

_She headed over to the boy in his bed with a bright grin on her face._

"_Hiya," she said. "My name is Dr. Torres, but because you're super special you can call me Callie."_

_Joshua looked up, his eyes puffy and swollen from tears. "Hi Ms. Callie," he whispered._

"_Enough of that Ms. Nonsense," she said, "that makes me feel old!" He visibly flinched at the sound of her tone changing. Her tone was not angry, just excited and playful. _

"_Okay, Callie. I won't call you Ms…but don't tell my mama or my papa. They don't like it when I'm not polite with adults."_

_Callie nodded. She noticed, that for his age, he had quite the vocabulary._

"_I won't tell." She flashed him a smile again. "Why don't you tell me about yourself while I put your cast on?"_

_Callie pulled the tray that had the scissors, cast material, and tape towards her. He just stared._

"_What's your favorite color, Joshua?"_

"_Purple."_

"_Wow! That's my favorite color too!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yep."_

_The two sat in silence for a minute or two as Callie carefully grasped his arm and laid it out straight. He whimpered as she did, but she knew she needed to ignore the noise and do her job._

"_I need you to hold your arm super super still for me, okay? If you do that for me, once your cast is on, you get a prize."_

"_Okay!" He let out a halfhearted giggle and a small smile. "I like prizes, Callie."_

"_Me too." _

_She slowly began the work of wrapping his arm with the gauze and cotton lining of the cast. As she did this, she asked him more about himself._

"_Who's your favorite super hero?"_

"_Scooby Doo," he responded. "Most people say he's not a super hero but I think he is because he stops the bad monsters."_

"_He definitely is a super hero. He's not my favorite, but he's high up on my list."_

"_Who's your favorite?"_

"_Iron Man."_

"_He's okay. Scooby Doo is the best, though." Callie couldn't help but laugh lightly. He was so adorable. Behind his scared eyes and built up barriers, this kid was so kind and sweet. His sandy hair was long and covered his face slightly, and his tanned skin hid what Callie presumed were bruises by making them seem like dirt or not showing up at all. _

_Before either of them knew it, Callie was done casting his arm. The bright purple color reflected off of the lights, which brought joy to Joshua's eyes._

"_Will you sign my cast, Callie?"_

"_Of course, Joshua. Let me get a sharpie from the nurses' station. Stay right here for me, okay?"_

"_Okay."_

_Callie stood and walked away, smiling at the boy as she did so. Her smile was half of joy that she got him to smile, and half sadness for she knew that he'd have to go home with the monsters who were harming him whenever they decided to show up. _

"_Colleen, can you get me a sharpie?"_

"_Sure, Dr. Torres." The nurse walked behind the station and pulled a marker out and handed it to the surgeon._

_The brunette doctor headed back to Joshua and sat down again. _

"_All right, bud, let me sign your fancy arm." He stuck out his arm proudly, and Callie wrote in her best script._

"_**You're the sweetest patient I've had the joy of talking to, Joshua. **_

_**-Callie**__"_

_After she was done signing it, a voice boomed from nearby._

"_Joshua! Joshua Princeton where are you?"_

_He cowered down and pulled his arm away, whispering, "Thank you, Callie." _

_He stood up and feebly walked towards the booming voice. _

"_Hi daddy," he murmured. _

"_Mr. Princeton," Callie said as she headed towards him and Joshua. "You'll need to sign some discharge papers for Joshua before he can go home."_

"_Okay," the man said, seeming anything but concerned about his son's wellness. _

"_If you go to the nurses' station," she pointed to the center of the floor, "you can get the papers there."_

"_Stay right here," the man said, glaring at Joshua._

_Callie bent down as he walked away and smiled sadly at the boy. "Chin up, okay? Things will be better one day."_

"_I have no idea what you're talking about," the boy denied, staring at his returning father. Callie stood back up and waited for him to finish filling out the signature blanks._

"_Alright," she said. "You can't get that cast wet mister. I'd suggest that he not do any heavy lifting, or use the arm at all for at least three days. Bed rest. Elevate the arm and if it itches, don't scratch."_

"_Okay," Mr. Princeton said. "Can we go now?"_

"_Well, since he is discharged officially…yes. If you have any questions or concerns, call the hospital and ask for Dr. Torres, orthopedic surgery." For some reason, Callie just knew the man wouldn't be calling with questions or concerns._

"_Come on, Joshua," the man said, dismissing what the doctor said completely. He grasped his son's good hand and arm and escorted him out of the emergency room with haste._

_Callie sighed and headed over to the nurses' station and got some charts for her other patients. She headed to their rooms and checked on them._

* * *

_A few days later, there was a 911 page sent to her. She head to the pit and put on a trauma gown and gloves. She headed outside where she met the Chief and the PEDs attending, Dr. Kinley. _

"_What do we have today, Chief?"_

"_A neighbor called 911. There was a disturbance at the house next to hers. It was worse than usual, and she could hear screams. She called the cops who came and arrested the attacker. The paramedics were called next. The boy is just barely hanging on."_

"_Do we know the name or is it a John Doe?"_

"_John Doe for now. The man arrested for the attack was the father. The cops and paramedics suspect abuse."_

"_I'll never understand why a parent would hit their kid."_

"_Me either, Torres," responded the Chief. _

_The ambulance pulled into the unloading zone and the stretcher was pulled out to reveal a boy with bloody sandy colored hair. His skin was covered in blood and bruises. It was obvious there was a fracture to his right leg. But what scared Callie the most about this boy lying on the stretcher was his left arm._

_His left arm donned a purple cast._

_And when she got close enough up to the patient, she saw her name scribbled along the side._

_She wanted to throw up at that point. But she knew she had to remain strong for Joshua and do her best to save his life. _

_The Chief and Dr. Kinley rolled the stretcher inside, Callie following behind the two. Once inside the trauma room, Joshua was taken off of the stretcher and placed onto the table. _

_He was unconscious. His body was ragged, barely getting oxygen. They took him up to surgery only five minutes later. _

_In surgery, Callie was able to get his leg stabilized with some pins. She put a cast on his leg while Dr. Kinley and Dr. Webber moved to fix his insides. He had two cracked ribs and his abdomen had suffered such treacherous injuries that he had severe internal bleeding._

_All was going well. Until suddenly it wasn't. Joshua's blood pressure began falling. His heart rate decreased rapidly. And suddenly he was crashing._

_The crash cart was brought in at such a pace Callie barely even saw it. They charged the paddles. He remained dead._

_They charged again._

_He was still not alive._

_He wasn't waking up._

_No matter what they did, he stayed dead. And Callie's heart broke in that instant. She wished she could have done more to save this precious boy's life. But because of his monster of a father, he was no longer among the living._

* * *

Callie snapped back to reality when Lexie Grey tapped her on the shoulder and she slightly jumped.

"Huh?" She mumbled.

"Bed four," she said. "The patient has been waiting on you for five minutes. You were kind of just standing there, staring into space. I uh, thought it was best if we got you before you died or something. You were a bit creepy looking there, Callie… Uh, I already got him x-rayed. His arm is definitely broken."

"Oh. Sorry about that, Little Grey. Um, thanks." She walked away and headed to the fourth bed in the emergency room.

"Hello there," she said with a small smile. "Who are you?"

"Walter," he said. He pointed to the small stuffed animal tucked away beside him. "And this is Mr. Bearington."

"Nice to meet you Walter, Mr. Bearington." The woman standing next to Walter's bed, whom Callie presumed was his mother, laughed lightly.

"I'm Dr. Torres, but you can call me Callie." She stopped talking for a moment to glance at the woman next to the bed. "Are you his mother?"

"Yes ma'am, I am. Janelle Weathers. Walter here was playing with his new friend Jacob and they got into a fight. Needless to say, Walter got the short end of the stick here."

"Aw! Well, Walter, I have a super special cast for you today. If you'll just tell me what your favorite color is, I'll have you all fixed up."

"Purple! I love purple," he said with a smile. "But I don't love Jacob. He hurted my arm."

"Well, the next time you see Jacob tell him thank you 'cause he got you a special purple cast!"

Callie pulled the casting tray over to the bed and quickly got to work on the boy's arm. She chatted with Walter, Mr. Bearington, and Janelle as she worked.

When she was done, she pulled out a sharpie. "Because I'm your amazing doctor, I get to sign your cast first!"

"Yay!"

Callie grinned and wrote out her name and a customized note.

"**Walter, you and Mr. Bearington were lovely company today. Thanks for making my day much better.**

**-Callie**"

* * *

After getting the discharge papers and having Ms. Weathers sign them, Callie sent Walter and his bear and his mother home. She gave the usual directions of what to do with a broken arm, and was on her way to finishing out her shift.

By the time her work day was done, Callie was entirely exhausted. She felt like lying down in the hallway of the ortho wing and sleeping forever. But, sadly, the brunette surgeon knew that was not an option.

So she slowly trudged to Arizona's room and entered it quietly. Arizona was sitting on her bed, staring at the door. Yet it seemed that she wasn't really…there. She was staring into space, more likely Callie decided, than the door.

And so as she sat down, she murmured, "Arizona?"

There was no answer from the spacy blonde, so Callie tried again. "Arizona."

This time, the blonde shook her head and snapped out of it. "Huh?"

"You were being a bit of a space cadet."

"You didn't come by my room at all today…I woke up and you were gone."

"My pager went off early this morning…I went and changed into my scrubs, which I still haven't changed out of, and went to where the page came from. Ever since then I've been busy."

"Even when you're busy you always stop by…You didn't stop by this time."

"I had a rough day today. I'm sorry, Arizona."

Arizona sighed. "When am I leaving this hospital?"

"You can leave in a few days. Your post-op scans and check-ups look good."

Arizona nodded.

"Where will you go when you leave?"

"Where do you want me to go, Calliope?" Arizona countered.

Callie stared at the blonde, emotion visible in her chocolate eyes. "I want you to go where I do. I want to keep you forever. I want you to be my best friend. I want you to be everything to me."

"Then I'll go with you, Calliope."

* * *

A week passed since the slightly romantic moment in Arizona's hospital bed. It was finally the day Arizona was to be discharged from Seattle Grace Mercy West, and neither woman could be more happy about it.

Arizona was happy to be getting out of the hospital, for she was sick of being confined to a bed where strange people could look in on her at any given time. She was also happy because, in a way, Callie had asked her to move in with her and even though she was terrified of doing such a thing, she couldn't wait.

Callie was happy because Arizona would be coming home with her. Arizona would be, perhaps, officially "hers". She wanted to label them, to be able to(once the blonde was healed) take her on dancing dates and lean her lips in, whispering, "you're an amazing girlfriend" or some other sweet comment. And then, of course, capture the blonde's lips with her own.

Neither knew why, but something compelled each to the other. Callie always wanted to be around Arizona and vice versa.

The day of Arizona's departure from the hospital started out normal. Callie left Arizona's room and went to the locker room to change into her scrubs and preformed a scheduled knee replacement. The surgery went well, with minimal complications.

But then she got an incoming trauma page. There had been, yet another, car accident and this time it was huge. Well, huge to Callie anyways considering there had been two DOAs and according to trauma surgeon Owen Hunt, they weren't sure how many others would survive.

Eight people total involved in the accident, Callie was told. The DOAs were the drivers, for it had been head-on. It was horrible to think that there was a car crash this deadly and it was only ten in the morning.

The ambulance arrived and Callie got the first patient, because his bone was sticking out of his skin. She took trauma room one and had an ER nurse call for an OR and had another page Meredith Grey, an eager general surgery attending.

By the time the general surgeon arrived, Callie was rushing to get to OR 2. His leg was becoming highly unstable. So, quickly, the two doctors headed to the operating room to begin saving this man's life.

It was one before the surgery was finished. It ended after three hours of hard work. Callie finally had to call time of death at 12:59 PM. She exited the OR with a vengeance, hoping that her day would pick up from there.

Just as she was exiting the scrub room, her pager went off. Dr. Hunt was paging her to another OR, and she assumed it was for another one of the crash victims who she hadn't been able to get to while in surgery.

She headed to the operating room, scrubbed herself in, and prepared for what would be another long surgery. Callie had to repair an extensive amount of bone and muscle damage in this next patient.

Owen was trying to stabilize the abdominal injuries from the crash when suddenly, he yelled, "Hands off Torres!"

The brunette surgeon was confused, but picked her hands up from the woman's leg. Blood suddenly flowed and spurted everywhere. The abdomen seemed like it was flooding itself in blood.

"Holy hell, Hunt," she said, her eyes widening. "How are you going to fix that?"

"I have no idea," he meekly replied, demanding more suction from the bug eyed intern who was assisting on the surgery.

Callie's part of the surgery picked up, once Hunt allowed her to put her hands back on the patient. Rather, it started to pick up, until the patient suddenly started getting hypertensive. After hypertension set in, she became unstable and crashed.

She was brought back to life. But unfortunately she crashed a second time. And no matter how hard the pair tried to bring her back, they failed. Callie, who had just had a second patient death for the day, was becoming quite upset.

She left the OR without a single word, leaving Hunt to stand there somewhat befuddled. Callie headed to Arizona's room, sort of as having something to calm herself down. But as she was emerging from the elevator, her pager went off for a third time in the day.

If she was honest, she was sick of her damn pager already. She wanted to throw the stupid thing at a wall at this point. She was so ready to quit her job because of how her day had gone. Two deaths and it was only five in the evening, and here she was, possibly going to kill someone else.

Huffing angrily, Callie pulled the pager off the waistband of her scrubs and saw that it was from the Chief. With a startled, and fearful, look on her face the brunette headed to the office where her career began.

* * *

When she arrived, the Chief was waiting on her. He stood at the door, motioned for her to enter, and said, "Come on in Torres."

Callie gulped and sat down in front of the desk.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Chief Webber?"

"Has Arizona said anything about taking the job?"

"Really, Chief? _That's_ why you called me in here? Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Torres! Ever heard of 'respect your elders'?"

"Sorry, sir," she mumbled. "But I honestly don't know if she will take it or not. I think she'd be more comfortable telling you, not me. I can ask her when we go home tonight, though."

A skeptical look filled Webber's eyes. "She's coming home with you? We don't need a Denny situation, Torres."

"I met her before she was shot, sir. So it isn't a Denny situation. I didn't cut any wires, I didn't try to kill her, and I'm not going to lay on the floor crying for hours with a prom dress on."

"I never said you were, Torres. Just be careful."

"I will, sir. I will."

With that, the brunette stood from the chair and smiled at the man in front of her. She smiled at the man who had given her so many chances and helped her become who she was today. The man who, even when she hated him, she loved. And with that smile, she walked out of the office and headed to the woman who was slowly capturing her heart's room.

* * *

"Hi," she murmured as she walked in.

"Hi," Arizona shyly responded.

The pair stared at each other for a few moments before Arizona grinned and said,

"Today's the day, doc."

"Yes it is, Arizona. Yes it is." Her lips curved into a content smile, her eyes showing every bit of emotion that she was feeling. "I'll go grab your discharge papers and finish filling them out."

As Callie walked back out of the room and headed to the nurses' station, she swore she could hear the blonde mutter a quiet, "YES!" and this fact caused her to chuckle with happiness. She picked up the papers from behind the counter and jotted down the information she needed to fill out, and took them to the bubbly blonde's room.

"Here you are," she said, "fresh discharge papers."

"Oh thank god," the blonde responded, excitement lighting up her beautiful azure orbs. "You don't know how much I want to get out of this place."

"I can tell that you're excited."

Returning the papers to the nurses' station and getting the routine post-operation papers, Callie entered Arizona's room for the third time in the past hour.

"Alright," she said, "I'm going to go grab my things from the locker room and then you can change into my clothes- I'll just wear my scrubs home- and you can get out of your hospital gown."

"Okay. Hurry back, please."

Callie just chuckled. She hurried off to the attending's locker room and pulled her belongings from her designated space. With a broad grin, she walked towards Arizona's room. Her step had a bit of spunk in it, and that didn't go unnoticed by Chief Webber as he eyed her secretly from the edge of the hall.

* * *

Once Arizona was all changed, the pair headed to the parking lot. Whilst in the elevator, Callie glanced at the blonde in front of her, and decided that once they were alone she was going to take a chance.

The blonde and brunette climbed into Callie's Thunderbird and drove off towards their destination- home.

The beginning of the ride was silent. Callie was nervous. She wasn't sure if her question would scare off the blonde or if it would be a positive thing to do. But she knew that in order to get things accomplished in life one must take risks.

"Arizona," she murmured.

"Hm?"

"I uhm you me wondering-" she wanted to smack herself already. "Will you uh… accompany me, on, a uhm, date?"

"You're very cute, Calliope," the blonde responded.

Callie blushed. "Is that a yes?"

"It's a yes, Calliope."

The rest of the ride to Callie's was spent with the pair making innocent small talk. Arizona was nervous. She was, frankly, afraid to go home with this beautiful woman.

She trusted Callie to no end already. But she was afraid of the commitment she was making by accepting the kindness from her. A house to stay in, the Chief of Surgery offering her a job, and most of all, Callie staying by her side no matter how much Arizona tried to push her away in the beginning. Her heart was swelling with love and quite frankly, some small amount of lust.

Little did Arizona know, Callie too was nervous. Despite the brunette's hard exterior, she was about to break down on the inside. She feared that Arizona would leave the first chance she got. She was afraid that their date would go terribly wrong and that Arizona would revert back to her ways on the street.

But most of all, Callie didn't fear anything- it was hate that had her insides churning. She hated that Arizona had almost died. She hated herself for allowing the blonde to leave her company.

And so she vowed to make it up to her each and every day in every single way that she knew how. So as they pulled into Callie's driveway, she hurried out of her car to open Arizona's door for her. Callie helped the blonde out of her car and shut the door for her.

When they arrived at the front door, Callie unlocked it and they walked inside. After the door was shut, the brunette leaned her head in to press a gentle kiss along Arizona's mouth.

The kiss was tenacious, exploring, and loving. Passion fueled their bodies, no lust involved whatsoever. This kiss was solely powered by their undoubted feelings for each other.

And once the kiss ended, Callie's mouth whispered, "Some nights, I find myself wondering why all of this bad has happened in my life. But right now, in your arms, there isn't anything bad. All I feel is content."

* * *

**A/N; Thanks for reading, guys!**

**I hope this chapter wasn't too scatter-brained. I did my best to keep it in check. Though, the last bit was written while I'm a bit, well frankly, high on some medications.**

**This chapter was intended to be out the day before Halloween or on Halloween, but obviously it didn't turn out that way. **

**I made a tumblr page for anyone who's a fan of my writing to check out. It's the same URL as my fanfiction, but just in case I screwed it up any whilst typing it in, here it is; xxyourstrulyblondiexx . tumblr . com (of course, without the spaces)**

**So, please, check that out! I may post stuff like short excerpts from a chapter I'm writing or really, anything that may give ideas of what each chapter will have in it. You can ask me questions from there, too, so if you're inquisitive about me personally or my stories, you can ask questions. Or if you want to leave a comment, you can do that as well.**

**Thanks, again, for reading and supporting me throughout this story! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N; I can honestly say I am overwhelmed at the response to the last chapter. I got like, 10 or 11 new followers for The A Team in less than 24 hours of me posting the update. Holy HELL, I'm in shock. But because of that dedication, I'm inspired to do my best to bring a new chapter out ASAP. **

**I think at the end of this I'm going to compose a playlist of every song I used for this story and post it on the tumblr I created for my fanfiction account, so if anyone is interested in that just let me know. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Tell her that I love her  
Tell her that I need her  
Tell her that she's more  
Than a one-night stand  
Tell her that she turns my cheeks  
The colour of my hair  
All I wanna do is be near_

_Tell her that I want her_  
_Tell her that I need her_  
_Tell her that she's more than a one-night stand_  
_Tell her that I love her_  
_More than anyone else_  
_If you don't, then I'll tell her myself_  
_-_

_**"One Night" by Ed Sheeran**_

* * *

A month had passed since the bombshell blonde moved in with Callie. They'd had their date- Callie cooking some delicious chicken dish- and Arizona seemed to enjoy it well enough. Callie had to admit it wasn't all that fancy or spectacular of a date. Every time the brunette had tried to take the blonde out to a restaurant, her pager beeped just as they were leaving. That annoyed both parties to no end.

Callie had an inkling that Arizona was getting the impression that she didn't want to take her out for another date. And the brunette hadn't asked, but she felt that the blonde hadn't signaled that she wanted to go with her some place.

Pulled from her thoughts by the blonde's voice emerging from the bathroom, Callie's brain suddenly remembered that Arizona was going to start working at the hospital. Callie was less than thrilled about this, but she was slightly afraid that Arizona would have a hard time readjusting to hospital life. She didn't express her concerns to the azure eyed woman, mostly because she didn't want her to think that she doubted her, because she certainly didn't doubt her.

"Callie," Arizona said with a small smile.

"Hmm?"

"You've been staring at me for the past five minutes. Just staring. What's on your mind, beautiful?"

Callie blushed at the compliment. "Nothing. I was just trying to remember the surgeries I have lined up for today."

Arizona didn't believe her, but she nodded anyways. "I don't know if Chief Webber will let me preform any surgeries for a while. I sort of hope he does, but at the same time, I'm terrified to walk into an OR."

"I wish I knew a way I could relate to you," she murmured, "but sadly, I can't relate on that. An OR has always been my home away from home. If I wasn't out at a bar with Mark or Cristina, or at home, I was in the OR. These days it hasn't turned out that way, but the hospital is my home as much as this wonderful house is."

"That's how it used to be for me. I'd go home after long shifts, sleep, and repeat. I swear I forgot to eat sometimes."

Callie laughed lightly. "I sometimes think we all forget to eat when we're surgeons. All we can think about are the patients we couldn't save, and those people haunt us forever. They leave us so terrified of everything that all we can remember how to do is cut and sleep."

Arizona remained quiet for a few moments, before perkily saying, "Well, I don't want to be late to my first shift!"

Callie didn't read too much into the change in the blonde's behavior, but she nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes. Being late would be awful."

* * *

The pair left Callie's house in silence, the car ride consisting of only a few sentences back and forth. When they arrived at the hospital, the blonde eagerly got out of the Thunderbird and carefully walked as fast as she could to the front doors. Callie followed suit, an amused grin on her face.

Callie walked Arizona, or rather walked behind the excited blonde, to Chief Webber's office and then sent her a quick smile before heading to her ward to start her day.

After Callie left, Arizona breathed out a small sigh of relief. The brunette had been nothing but supportive in this, but it smothered the blonde. So when she walked into the Chief's office and sat down, she had a nervous smile forced onto her face.

The Chief sent her a polite nod before discussing the parameters of her new life.

"Arizona, you're going to be on probation for a week or so. It's partially because of your past, but also because of your injuries. You need to be reacquainted into the life of a surgeon. That means you will have a 48 hour shift like any intern does. No, you're not an intern, but you need to be on your feet. So 48 hours for your first shift, and if you survive, we'll talk about giving you normal hours."

"So, what can I do while I'm on probation sir?"

"You can go into the OR. You just can't operate. You can do scut. You can do patient consults. Basically, you can do everything but surgery for at least a week."

She nodded.

"Thank you," she murmured. "Thank you for giving me a chance even though I don't think I deserve it. Thank you for pushing me into doing this."

"You're welcome, Robbins. Now go get your scrubs from the supply room and your badge will be waiting on you when you arrive at the PEDs wing."

She nodded again, standing up, and turning to exit the room. As soon as she got to the door and walked out, she turned around and stuck her head back in, repeating the words she'd just said. "Thank you."

And with those words, the blonde PEDs surgeon was gone. She headed to the supply area nearest the pediatrics ward and found that a pair of navy blue attending's scrubs were waiting on her. A bit confused by this, she carried the scrubs to the nurses' station.

"The Chief said I was going to be a resident again for a while?" She dazedly asked a nurse.

"He must have changed his mind. Welcome to PEDs, Dr. Robbins."

With those welcoming words, the nurse pointed the blonde to the direction of the attending's locker room and sent her to change, handing her the badge with her personal mug shot on the front. She wasn't quite sure where the Chief had gotten the picture, but it looked pretty recent.

Shrugging her thoughts way, she entered the locker room and put on the fresh scrubs. Excitement and fear flooded her veins. She was no longer just Arizona Robbins anymore. She was, once again, Dr. Robbins. She was a pediatric surgeon. And she was so afraid that she would mess that up.

With a huff of air, she exited the locker room and headed back to _her_ ward. Well, not her… but perhaps one day her ward. A genuine smile laced her lips, her feet having a slight bit of spring in them. Well, as much spring as a broken leg with a walking cast on it could have.

Reaching the nurses' station for the second time that day, the blonde politely requested charts. The nurse behind the desk, Amy, handed her two charts and said that she needed to page Dr. Kinley before going into any patient rooms. Confusedly nodding, she did just that as she perused the charts that were handed to her.

An old man who was slightly plump came walking her way. "You must be Dr. Robbins," he greeted.

"Ah, yes sir. Dr. Kinley?"

"Correct you are. Now, I'm assuming you've looked over these charts in the time it took for me to arrive."

"Of course sir."

"What would you do for," he peered over her shoulder and glanced at one of the names on the chart, "Justin Thomas? And by that I mean what treatment plan would you choose?"

"Well, considering he was just diagnosed with stage two bone cancer, I'd suggest aggressive chemotherapy. But also, I think we should get fresh scans today and see how many mets there are in his system. From there, depending on how large the tumor is and the extent of the damage, we operate."

"Hmm," the older doctor replied. "Interesting choice."

"Does that mean it's a good treatment plan?"

"Yes and no. You see, you young new doctors are all about cutting and surgery. All you want is to cut the first chance you get."

"I can't operate for at least a week, sir. I'm not suggesting this just because I want to cut- I'm suggesting this because I think it could honestly save this boy's life."

"Well then," he grunted. "I suppose we can suggest your treatment plan to the parents."

"Thank you, Dr. Kinley."

The old man just nodded and took off heading for Room 1934. The younger surgeon followed as quick as she possibly could. When she entered the room, she saw a dark brown haired boy with pale skin lying on the bed. He looked sickly.

His mother glanced at the blonde with eager eyes, while the father was nowhere to be seen.

"Would you like me to present, Dr. Kinley? Or would you like me to suggest treatment plans?" She whispered to the other surgeon.

"You can do both," he responded boredly. This outraged the blonde slightly, the fact that he seemed bored with a dying child looking up at them with sick eyes.

"Justin Thomas, age twelve. Presents with stage two bone cancer. So far no thorough treatment plan has been decided, but that is one of the reasons why Dr. Kinley has asked me to come up with a way to treat his cancer."

"You can help fix me?" The boy murmured.

"We'll do everything we can to try," she responded with a broad smile.

"What are you suggesting we do, doctor-" the woman paused, unsure of Arizona's name.

"Dr. Robbins," she supplied.

"What are you suggesting we do, then, Dr. Robbins?"

"I think we should try aggressive chemotherapy. We should also get a scan of his leg today and see how much the cancer has spread since his last scans. From there, depending on the growth of the tumor, we may choose to operate."

"Will you be preforming the surgery?"

"No, ma'am." She responded. "Dr. Kinley and our finest orthopedic surgeon will."

The mother nodded, her eyes showing that she wanted to ask why the blonde surgeon wouldn't be doing the surgery if there was one to be done, but no words escaped her lips. The pair of surgeons exited the room after further explaining the treatment, and how once an intern took Justin to get his CT scan that they'd verify plans. They also planned to send an oncologist into the room while they were on rounds with other patients.

"Good job, Robbins," Dr. Kinley commented after they were out of the room.

"Thanks, sir." She glanced at the ground.

"For someone who's been out of practice for a year or so, you've still got talent."

She blushed. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. Go on rounds. You don't need me right now. And if you do, you know how to use those damned pagers."

She nodded, nervously smiling. She couldn't believe that the doctor was setting her free after just seeing her work with one patient, but she didn't complain. She knew what her limitations were, even if she had been out of practice for so long.

* * *

Meanwhile, Callie was in her orthopedics wing with a nervous look on her face. She was absolutely terrified that Arizona had decided not to do this anymore and had just left.

She was terrified that the blonde was going to end up hating those who worked at the hospital, but most of all, she was just afraid for the blonde. She wanted her to succeed. But most of all, she wanted the blonde to be happy. Arizona's happiness was all that she needed.

Shaking her head to clear it, Callie walked to the nurses' station and grabbed one of her charts. She was happy to find that her hip replacement hadn't been cancelled like she thought it would be. There was nothing like walking into the OR and cutting. Knowing that, in her thoughts she sounded like a freak, Callie shook her head and headed to her patient's room.

As she walked in, the usual bedside manner fell back into place.

"Hey Mrs. Ashley!" She greeted with a polite smile. "All excited for your hip replacement today?"

The woman just stared at her before she let out a chuckle. "Would you like me to lie to you?"

"Sure," Callie responded.

"Oh yes, then I'm _very_ excited."

"Always positive, 'eh?"

"You know me, Dr. Torres. Positive is my middle name."

"Are you sure about that?" Callie said with a laugh. "Because if I remember right, your medical records say something about your middle name being Jane."

"Oh hush you," she said with a swat at the air.

Callie closed her mouth and stopped talking, moving around the room in silence.

"I was just kidding!" The woman yelped.

"I know," Callie said. "I was just waiting for you to admit it." The old woman rolled her eyes at the young surgeon, a playful scowl lacing her lips.

"So," the brunette said, "I'll send an intern in to prep you for surgery and then I'll see you in the OR."

"Sounds like a plan, Dr. Torres."

* * *

The next time Callie saw the elderly woman was when she was sprawled out on the operating table. The surgeon came into the OR with a grin on her face, for she was prepared to make Mrs. Ashley happy and all fixed with her new hip.

The first few incisions were the easiest and quickest part of the surgery. The rest…well, it wasn't hard, but it wasn't easy either. Even being an experienced surgeon Callie had to be completely aware at all times.

"Karev," she mumbled, "hand me the metal rods."

"Sure thing, Torres," the fourth year resident responded. He handed her the equipment she requested and went back to doing his job- making sure that the stats were good and observing in general.

In the moment that Callie looked up, almost as a way to take a break, to receive the items she saw a pair of bright blue eyes and a flash of blonde hair from the viewing area above the OR. A stillness came about her, but she returned to her work all the same.

Callie hadn't meant to get a little scared when seeing the blonde, but the fact she would see her more often did frighten her a bit. She had, with only very little knowledge of the blonde, confessed she loved her. Sure, the brunette had a big heart, but with the situation between the two where she didn't know what they were _plus_ the "I love you" having already come out from her? It was just a lot to process in that sudden moment.

The next time, well over thirty minutes later, when Callie looked up she did not see the blonde or her stunning orbs anywhere. But she didn't let her disappointment be known, for she finished suturing and stitching the incision sites of Mrs. Ashley's leg.

"Alright," she said as she finished closing, "great work Karev."

"Yeah," he mumbled, brushing off the compliment. The attending rolled her eyes, giving him a somewhat harsh stare. She understood why he wouldn't take the compliment, but wished he'd allow someone to say something about him nice just once.

* * *

Arizona felt like collapsing on the ground and sleeping in the middle of the gross hospital hallway. She let out a pathetic grunt as she placed a chart on the PEDs nurses' station. The nurse behind the desk let out a quiet chuckle, before pointing out something sitting behind the desk.

"A certain brunette surgeon dropped this by about five minutes ago saying that you might enjoy this," the nurse said.

"Oh my god," Arizona moaned, "thank you thank you thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, Dr. Robbins."

The blonde smiled politely and gulped at the cup of coffee. She had downed half of it before noticing that there was a sticky-note stuck to the side.

"**Thought you'd appreciate it. If you can, come find me later? **

**Callie xx**"

Arizona lightly sighed at the note. Callie was wonderful. Hell, since the day the brunette picked her up on the side of the road she'd been wonderful. And Arizona couldn't feel more loved from that fact.

Pulling the iPhone that she and Callie (well, Callie had bought it, but Arizona insisted that the brunette let her pay her back) purchased from her lab coat, she typed out a quick message.

**Thanks for the coffee. –A **

It wasn't until a few minutes later when she was completing some charts that she got a response.

**Mind if I come steal you from work? –C **

**Do I mind? Not really, unless you don't give me more coffee. –A**

**You're adorable. –C**

**Meet me in the ortho on call room? –C**

**Sure. –A**

Arizona, quickly but accurately, completed her charts and took off hastily for the orthopedic surgery wing of the hospital. She saw two rooms with the label "on-call" beside them, and stared harshly at them for a moment.

"Torres is in the one on the right," a man's voice grumbled. She turned and glanced at him.

"Thanks," she responded, fumbling for a name.

"Karev."

"Thanks, Karev," she reiterated. Turning back around, Arizona opened the door on the right and stepped inside. What she saw was not what she was prepared for at all.

* * *

There was, as expected, Callie. But she was walking back and forth mumbling things to herself. There was also a box of pizza sitting on one of the beds.

"¿Cómo puedo decirle que la quiero sin asustarla?" She ranted, clearly not noticing the blonde's presence. "Te amo con toda mi alma y corazón. ¿Quieres decir que a mí más de lo que sabes y sin embargo estoy seguro de cómo lo enseñamos. Eres más que una noche, una persona fecha. Estas últimas semanas, de preguntarse y la incertidumbre se han impulsado loco. No debería usted ama, lo sé. Pero si usted me lo permite, quiero seguir amándote a pesar de todo."

The blonde grinned, though she did not know what in the world the Latina was ranting about. "I have no idea what that means," she murmured, "but if you keep talking like that—"

She was cut off when Callie visibly jumped and shrieked. "Holy shit! How long have you been there?"

"Not very long," she said, "but long enough to know that if you're gonna keep me around I might want to learn Spanish…"

Callie blushed. "I'm sorry about that."

"You don't have to apologize, Calliope. Whatever it was, it was beautiful."

"Just the ramblings of my mind…"

"Tell me what you said."

"What?"

"Tell me, Calliope."

"I-I said, 'I love you with all of my soul and heart. You mean more to me than you know and yet I'm unsure how to show it to you. You're more than a one night, one date person. These past few weeks of wondering and uncertainty have driven me insane. I shouldn't love you, I know. But if you let me, I want to keep loving you despite everything.'"

Arizona stared at Callie with her deep blue eyes, her emotions unknown to the Latina. Her lips quivered as though they'd part to say words, but they slipped back shut once again. She glanced at the brunette, connecting their eyes.

"I believe those words, when you say them, I believe them. I hear them when you say them and I listen. I feel the love that you have…but it's so smothering and terrifying. I feel the lust, the love, the passion…and I want it, all of it, I want it. But what happens when you don't anymore?"

"That isn't going to happen," she murmured. Callie slowly moved forward and wrapped her arms around Arizona in a deep embrace. "I'm not going to stop wanting you and loving you." Callie's lips pressed onto Arizona's forehead.

"You're it for me, Arizona."

* * *

**A/N; I kind of wanted something…fluffy/lightish. And I sort of think this was it. I dunno… it didn't go where I intended for it to. I had planned for something completely different and I guess my mind didn't like the plan and thus, this chapter was born. I'm proud enough of it though. **

**Um, sorry if the Spanish is anything but accurate. I used google translate. I'd know all of those words if I'd taken Spanish rather than French, but I wanted to be unique. So instead of saying te amo, I say j'adore. So google translate it is. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this!**


End file.
